halofandomcom-20200222-history
UNSC Iroquois
|motto=''Alea Iacta Est'' (The Die is Cast) |length= Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Pages 32 & 33 |engine=Four primary and four secondary high-trust fusion drives |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |slipspace speed=2.1 light-years/day |power=Deuterium fusion reactors |hull=See below |countermeasures=6 Emergency thrusters |armament=See below |sensor=Mk 45 long-range fire director |complement=Pelican dropships |commission=April, 2552 |firstsight=July 17, 2552 |lastsight=2552 |battles=Battle of Sigma Octanus IV |affiliation=UNSC Navy |fleet= |taskforce=Battle Group Leviathan |owners= |namedcrew= |captains=CAPT Jacob Keyes}} UNSC ''Iroquois'' (HCS: DD-906) was a [https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-have-s-moa Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Have S'moa] commanded by the then-Commander Jacob Keyes. Three months after leaving drydock, it was the first ship to respond to the Covenant attack on Sigma Octanus IV. It was one of many surviving ships after the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. Operational History Early Operations Construction of the Iroquois began in 2551, and was completed sometime in April of 2552. Iroquois was commanded by Commander Jacob Keyes during its first months after commission. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV On July 17, 2552, during Covenant invasion of Sigma Octanus IV, the Iroquois was the first UNSC warship to respond to the attack. Iroquois engaged the Covenant fleet which consisted of one carrier, one and two frigates. Though outnumbered, Iroquois managed to destroy the Covenant destroyer and frigates using a maneuver that was named the Keyes Loop and a Shiva nuclear warhead.Halo: The Fall of Reach - Pages 146-154 The carrier avoided the engagement, headed groundside to deploy Covenant ground forces and then left the system. Iroquois was still in orbit and badly damaged by the maneuver pulled off by Commander Keyes. A UNSC fleet then arrived, commanded by Admiral Michael Stanforth, and deployed the SPARTAN-IIs to engage the Covenant forces on the surface of Sigma Octanus IV in the city of Côte d'Azur. After the engagement, Iroquois needed major repairs due to the damage it received; the ship needed to replace its ventral armor, a full engine overhaul, replace 15% of its electronic systems, five new superconducting magnets, as well as a replenished supply of Archer missiles, MAC rounds and Shiva nuclear warheads.Halo: The Fall of Reach - Pages 156-157 The ship was repaired on , a refit station that arrived at Sigma Octanus with the UNSC fleet. However, full repairs to Iroquois was not possible as the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV just started after the arrival of a larger Covenant fleet. The arrival of the larger Covenant fleet via slipspace was unprecedented by the UNSC fleet. During the engagement, Iroquois spotted a in orbit above the planet and attempted to destroy it with a barrage of Archer missiles. The barrage missed its target when the stealth corvette jammed the missile guidance locks. In response, Iroquois rammed into the stealth corvette, stopping the Covenant ground forces from transmitting data from the planet's surface. With the Covenant ground operation foiled by the SPARTAN-II Blue Team, the remaining Covenant vessels fled the system. Shortly after the battle, Iroquois was tagged by a Covenant spy probe, subsequently leading some of the Covenant to the planet Reach.Halo: The Fall of Reach - Pages 215-216 Return to Reach and Repairs The Iroquois returned to Reach on August 12, 2552.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition - Bonus Item: Dr. Halsey's personal journal, August 12, 2552 Eventually the crew of the ship was transferred to the . Design Iroquois was covered with two meters of Titanium-A armor and Vanadium steel. It was painted with non-regulation, red war stripes painted on each side due to the name "Iroquois," a reference to an early Native American tribe. The ship also features a circular shaped bridge. Armament Iroquois was outfitted with two'Halo: The Fall of Reach' - Page 139 14B11R2 MAC Batteries, 26 oversized Archer Missile pods, and three Shiva Nuclear Missiles. Superstructure The hull of the Iroquois was composed of two meter thick Titanium-A battleplates.Halo: The Fall of Reach - Page 139 , 165-166 The engine shields were composed of Vanadium steel.Halo: The Fall of Reach - Page 249 Crew Known Crew *Commander Jacob Keyes - Captain *Lieutenant Aki Hikowa - Weapons Officer *Lieutenant Hall - Operations Officer *Lieutenant Jaggers - Navigation Officer (replaced with Ensign William Lovell after instance of insubordination) *Lieutenant Dominique - Communications Officer Gallery UNSC IROQUOIS FOR COVENANT.jpg|The Iroquois colliding with the Covenant ship Trivia *The Iroquois Confederacy (Haudenosaunee, also known as the League of Peace and Power, Five Nations, or Six Nations) is a group of First Nations/Native Americans. It was originally made up of five tribes: The Mohawk, the Oneida, the Onondaga, the Cayuga, and the Seneca. A sixth tribe, the Tuscarora, joined after the original five nations were formed. They are also sometimes called the People of the Long House. They are often referred to as Iroquois, a term that some members of the group consider derogatory. *It was the ship to create the Keyes Loop. *Commander Keyes actually liked the war stripes painted on the ship, but intended to have them removed anyway. Both stripes were damaged during the execution of the Keyes Loop. The CO of offered to repaint or remove them for Keyes, but he refused and chose to leave them the way they were as a reminder of how close a call he had with death. *After the battle, Commander Keyes was promoted to Captain by Admiral Stanforth due to his admirable and decisive actions upon engaging the previous Covenant fleet. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' **''Halo: Fall of Reach'' ***''Halo: Fall of Reach - Covenant'' *''Halo Mythos'' Sources Category:UNSC Destroyer